


Then You Don’t Gotta Cry So Much No More

by ladeedadaday



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Black Friday Spoilers, Canon Divergent, Death, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN BLACK FRIDAY
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Lex Foster, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Lex Foster & Hannah Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Too Late, Lex

“Tom! Thank you—“ And Ethan woke up. Becky and Tom kneeled down. He grabbed Becky’s hand and put a hand on her knee. 

“Lex?” He paused, breathing heavily. “I’ll get you to California, Lex. _Then you don’t gotta cry so much no more._ ” He grunted and then his head fell. His eyes were closed. 

Becky felt for his pulse. “He’s dead... Tom, we gotta get outta the mall.” 

* * *

Lex screamed. She sobbed, bent over his body. “Ethan...” She took his cold hand in her own shaking one. “Ethan, I’m sorry I let them do this to you.” 

* * *

Lex stormed into Beanies. Emma approached the fuming teenager. “Lex? Are you okay?” Emma had never seen the girl this upset before. Tears were streaming down her red face and her chest was rising and falling heavily. 

“They _killed_ him.” Her voice broke as she leaned over the counter, sobbing. 

“Oh, Lex...Who?” Lex only shook her head. “Was it... oh what’s his name... Evan? Ethan? Ethan! Was it him?” Lex sobbed louder at his name. “Okay, now we’re getting somewhere.” 


	2. surprise?

"I know it hurts really bad, Lex, but you gotta get off the floor." Emma said, coaxing the sobbing girl gently into a chair. "I'm gonna take my break, and we'll talk. Or just cry, if that's better." 

Nothing matters anymore. He's dead. He's gone. He's dead. Ethan's dead. Ethan. Dead. Dead. Dead. No, stop. Don't think about it. Wait, you should mourn. Right?

She never had to deal with a death before. The closest thing was the disappearance of her father, who meant nothing to her anyway. It was almost impossible to comprehend. She'd never see him again. Never hear his laugh again, never kiss him again, never joke with him again, never get to California with him... 

"Emma..." She cries, as the older woman comes out from the back. 

"I know, Lex, I know." Emma wraps her in a hug, even though Lex is taller, the hug still makes her feel completely protected. "It's gonna be hard for a long time, but it's going to get better. There are people that love and support you, and we're going to be here for you the whole time. I know exactly how it feels, I do. But you're strong as fuck and you're gonna get through it." 

She stops audibly sobbing, but tears are still streaming down her face. "This is gonna suck." 

Emma nods. "Yeah. It will. But you'll have an excuse to eat all the comfort food you want." 

Lex snorts. "That's another issue. My mom's gonna kill me." Emma shakes her head. "She will. My mom is pretty... uh, too frazzled to think of the word now." She presses her palms against her eyes, trying to focus. "Hang on, almost got it... barbaric, abusive, a bitch." She says, nonchalantly. 

"Lex..." Emma sighs. "Are you safe at home?" 

Normally she'd lie and say she was fine, but today she's much too drained to care. "No." 

"Alright, so you're getting out of there today." Emma promises.

But promises were always broken. Especially promises made to Lex Foster.


	3. ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

It all hurts. She could feel his glove that she kept in her pocket burning. She knew it was just in her mind, but was she even present enough to care? Fuck no. 

The relentless kicking against her sides from her mother only took her attention away from the pain in her brain and her heart. "Stop... please." She begged, softly. It wasn't of any use, of course. It never worked. But this time, someone pulled her mother away. 

"You are not causing any more fucking harm to my daughter, bitch." The man yelled. Somewhere, in the back of her brain, Lex realized that it was her father's voice. The father who'd abandoned her family. He placed his hand on her knee. "Are you alright, my darling?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, shaking her head weakly. "You're okay now. You're safe, I won't let her hurt you." Carefully, he wraps his arms around his shivering daughter. "Oh, baby girl, I'm so sorry I left you with her." He reaches up his hand to stroke her hair gently. 

"It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for wanting to leave her." Lex touches her side, testing how much she can take. And then she stands. "Where's Hannah?"

He stands, too. "Darling, lie down. I'll take care of her." He promises. But something ignites in Lex. She limps away, balancing herself of on the wall, and searching for her sister. 

"No. I need to make sure she's okay." What she couldn't vocalize was that it wasn't only about her sister. It was that she knew it was what Ethan would've wanted her to do. _Is Banana doing alright?_ He'd ask her at random points of the day. She'd always respond with, _Of course she is, dumbass._ She wished she'd been nicer to him. Lex didn't make it very far without bursting into tears again. 

And then she heard him. "Lexie, don't cry, I'm okay. Please don't be sad." She truly believed she was going crazy. But when she opened her eyes, there he was. "It's all going to be okay, babe. I wish I could help you. I'm sorry." He was crying, too. 

Her sobs only grew louder. "Ethan?" He nodded, smiling smally. ~~that's not a word, is it?~~ "How am I gonna do this without you?" 

"Lex, love, I'll always be here when you need me. I promise I will." He sat down so her could be level with her. "I wish I could make it all better. I really do." She looked up at his eyes. They were definitely the same one she had stared into for hours on end. "I can't do so much to help. But I'll do my best to protect you." Ethan ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I can even hold you." He whispered. 

"I miss you." Lex sobbed, clasping a hand over her mouth so Hannah wouldn't hear her upset. "I miss you so much." It was the realization that never existed and she'd never get to be held by him again. Never. 

And then he said something he regretted. "How's Banana doing?" 

The scream-sob that came from Lex's mouth caused him a pain so deep he wasn't sure he'd ever really recover. He could tell she'd been waiting to do that for a while. "I don't know, Ethan. I'm trying so hard but I'm not doing enough and I'm a terrible sister and I wish I could be better and..." She cut herself off with another sob. It made Hannah and her dad come running. It made Ethan want to wrap his arms around her and squeeze until she had cried herself out and felt better. But he couldn't. He never could. Never. 

"Alexandra, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ethan wanted to scream. She hated being called Alexandra. Her mom would always mock her with that. She went by Lex out of spite. "I need you to tell me, please." 

"Ethan..." She cried. She could barely force the next words out of her mouth. "He's gone." Her father pulled her into a hug the way Ethan used to. 

He rubbed her back to calm her. "Darling, you need some water, okay?" Her father let go of her for a moment to grab water from the broken faucet. "This is such a terrible place to have children." 

Ethan reached out his hand to place on top of Lex's, just to see what happened. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "I can feel that. I can feel your hand. Ethan, I can feel your hand!" She said excitedly. 

Hannah watched, silently. "Ethan?" She questioned quietly. "Hi." Hannah waved. Ethan waved back, grinning at his two favorite girls. "Here for Lex?" 

"Yeah." He laughed, shyly. "What can I say? She's the love of my... life. Oh." They all chuckled softly as the Foster's father came back. He handed Lex the glass of water for her to sip at occasionally. "Sorry. Do you... want me to go for now?" 

She shook her head, leaning against the wall. "What do we do when mom comes back?" Lex asks her dad after taking a sip out of the glass. 

"We're getting you girls out of here. You can stay with me or we can find something else." She nods, looking down at her hands, scared.

"There's this woman at Beanies, Emma Perkins. She lives with Ethan's... cousin or uncle or something. She offered to help me out." Her father smiled. "This seems like a horrible question, but um, what's your name?"

He chuckled. "It's not a bad question. My name's Wilbur."


End file.
